World Building Test
by Quovozio Jones
Summary: Despite the fact that the story is called Senses this is merely just a test at establishing a setting


Senses

I had been out cold for what felt like hours, I struggled to choke back my screams as the barbed wire that held me firmly to a heavy chair dug into my flesh, the sound of metal cutting through meat making me retch. I was too weak from blood loss and my struggles reopening the still healing wounds didn't help my worsening condition.

A pleasant smell began to fill my nostrils and replace the odor of mildew and wet metal that previously assaulted my senses. The feeling of a warm spoon pressed against my mouth, my captor urging me to eat. I was reluctant at first, but seeing the lengths that were taken to keep me bound I figured they didn't want me dead just yet. In a twisted sort of relief the concoction I was fed tasted pleasant like lean and tenderized meat boiled in soup stock..

After calming down I figured I would try to piece together where I am and what's happened to me. The smell of the room was a mix of mildew and wet metal so wherever I was the place was condemned and rotting. I couldn't hear any cars though, just buzzing insects and birds and even that was faint. This made me uneasy because it meant no one could make up a conclusion as to where I was. The food was warm however, so this place must still have power but I couldn't hear any power lines.

I tried to free myself of my restraints but realized that along with my bound hands , me ankles were shackled to the chair and even the chair seemed to be bound to the floor, no creaking so it the ground had to be made of stone. Whoever had me here had set this up and planned this long before I was actually captured. I felt a chill on my legs and realized I wasn't wearing pants and my chair had a hole cut out of it. A flurry of questions flooded my mind and before I could piece anything together I felt a shard pain in my arm. What felt like only a few minutes left my entire body immobilized, next I felt the barbed wire loosen and then fall to the ground sounding like a spring on pavement.

The sound of a lock clicking alerted me to my feet being freed and I tried to get some sort of response but to no avail. A warm sponge touched my skin and scrubbed, but for all I could feel it may as well have been sand paper for all I knew. I only came to the conclusion of a sponge because of what seemed like the smell of soap. The smell was actually kinda nice and despite the circumstances it felt soothing to be cleaned.

It felt like about and hour before my kidnapper set me back into my chair, this time in a bath robe, my hands were bandaged and smelled like antiseptic the barbed wire replaced with thick leather straps. And my feet bound back to my chair. My strength was no where near back, and with my body tranquilized the idea of fighting was set aside in my long term goals. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep in my drugged daze.

I was awoken some time later by the sound of a brush scrubbing a floor, the odor of mildew was very nearly gone and the smell of burning maple wood filled the room with the sounds of a crackling fire. I stayed still trying to create the illusion of slumber hoping my assailant would give some sort of clue as to who they were. I could only piece together that whoever it was they were female, and that there was probably more than one of them from the sounds of multiple sets of feet.

I tried to speak but all that came out were weak murmurs. A smooth hand rested on my cheek and supported my head. I waited to hear a voice a threat, something but all I got was a hand, as if some form of consoling in this fucked up situation. My rage finally boiled over and I screamed " What the hell do you want from me!" Although in all honesty my words were slurred and sloppy.

All I heard in response was laughter, as though my struggles were amusing to them. My desperate demands for answers were nothing more than the cries of a caged animal.

I must have provoked some sort of response because now I could here murmuring, it seemed lighthearted but anxious as if a conversation was being held by children. Another hand hand clasped the covering over my eyes and I strained to focus them so I could finally see who my assailants were. My eyes had finally adjusted and I could finally see where I was.

I was in an old stone cottage, it definitely was in disrepair and my captures were only managing to hold it together. A small wood burning stove was in the corner with a fire place none too far from it . Jars full of various liquids sat on shelves against the wall. Herbs tied in bundles and drying by the fire place. Despite the state of the cottage it was almost cozy. My mind snapped back into reality as I realized that this was chance to get a good look at my kidnappers so in the event I manage to escape I could give an accurate description to the police.

All of the girls were similar to each other about the same height and looked to be about the same age. Their skin was pale and from the look of the cloaks they were wearing they wanted it to stay that way. Tattered shades were drawn over the cracked windows of the cottage, blocking out as much light as they could. They each had hazel eyes that despite their youthful faces looked hungry and fierce. Between the three of them it was obvious how they managed to capture me and get me in these restraints. I knew my worlds were still slurred so I didn't bother trying to strike up any conversation.


End file.
